Sang Matahari
by hyerinssi
Summary: Merkurius memang yang terdekat dengan Matahari, namun ada jarak sejauh 60 km yang membentang di antara mereka. Dan itu pula yang membuat Taehyung ragu bahwa dirinya bisa meraih Jeongguk yang bersinar layaknya matahari. (Vkook/KookV)
1. Prolog

_Hubunganku dengannya bagaikan hubungan antara Matahari dengan Merkurius, dengan aku sebagai Merkurius, dan dia sebagai Matahari._

 _Merkurius adalah planet yang paling kecil dan paling dekat dengan Matahari, namun tidak memiliki satelit untuk menemaninyya, dan tidak memiliki keindahan apapun dibandingkan dengan ketujuh planet lainnya. Merkurius hanyalah planet kecil yang malang dan sendirian._

 _Sementara Venus memiliki keindahannya, Bumi dengan kehidupannya, Mars dengan warna merah membaranya, Jupiter dengan kebesarannya, Saturnus dan Uranus dengan cincin mereka, dan Neptunus dengan birunya yang indah. Terlebih lagi, mereka semua memiliki satelit yang akan menemani mereka mengelilingi Matahari (kecuali Venus, tentu saja, yang cukup ditemani dengan kecantikannya). Semuanya mengelilingi Matahari, berebut perhatian Sang Raja Siang, sekalipun kebanyakan dari mereka telah memiliki pendamping mereka, satelit-satelit itu. Tentu saja Merkurius bukan tandingan yang pantas._

 _Merkurius memang dekat dengan Matahari, namun ada jarak yang memisahkan mereka; yang kalau dilanggar, maka Merkurius akan mati terbakar oleh panas Matahari. Tapi mungkin ada saatnya, di mana Merkurius akan berputar mengelilingi Matahari, dan tanpa sadar akan bergerak terlalu dekat dengan Matahari karena terlalu terpesona dengan keagungannya. Dan kemudian ia akan terbakar habis oleh panasnya, lalu musnah._

 _Sementara Matahari tidak akan merasa kehilangan apapun. Masih ada 7 planet lain yang akan menemaninya, bahkan semuanya jauh lebih indah dari yang telah mati itu._

 _Dan Merkurius yang malang akan terlupakan begitu saja._

 _Ya, hidupku memang semenyedihkan itu. Dan sayangnya, pesona Jeon Jeongguk Sang Matahari telah memikatku, dan menarikku terlalu dalam; terlalu sulit untuk kembali, sekalipun aku tahu bahwa aku dan Jeon Jeongguk tidak akan pernah bersatu._

− _Kim Taehyung_

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Prologue**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

 _ **To be continued—**_

 **a/n:**

Yeah, saya kembali dengan cerita baru.

Duh, sebenernya ga pengen ngepost ini karena "Taehyung" dan "Jungkook" di kisah nyatanya udah baikan.

Tapi, ya, atas "dorongan" Xiaohui akhirnya dipost juga.

Mohon reviewnya ya supaya saya semangat lanjutinnya hehe

 **-hyerin**


	2. Chapter 1

Taehyung selalu melihat _nya._

Laki-laki itu; yang selalu bersinar seolah-olah dialah sang matahari; yang selalu tersenyum seolah-olah hidupnya tanpa beban; yang selalu berbaik hati menawarkan bantuan seolah-olah dia adalah malaikat berbaju putih; yang berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa membeda-bedakan latar belakang mereka.

Adalah Jeon Jeongguk. Taehyung selalu bertemu dengannya setiap Selasa sore di klub sastra. Usianya masih 17 tahun, namun dia sudah duduk di bangku perkuliahan tahun pertama bersama Taehyung berkat kelas akselerasi yang diikutinya semasa sekolah menengah.

Sejak pertama kali Jeongguk menginjakkan kakinya di klub ini, Taehyung selalu memperhatikannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi setiap pemuda itu tersenyum, Taehyung merasa ada sesuatu di dalam senyumannya itu. Taehyung sudah beberapa kali berbicara dengannya – mengingat Jeongguk selalu duduk di sebelahnya saat klub – tapi mereka tidak pernah benar-benar _dekat._ Hanya sebatas teman mengobrol biasa karena Jeon Jeongguk memang mengobrol dengan siapa saja.

Tapi semuanya berubah semenjak hari itu.

Taehyung ingat dengan jelas, hari itu hari Selasa biasa, jadwal klub mereka berkumpul, dan Taehyung duduk di sebelah Jeongguk seperti biasa. Saat itu, Seokjin, salah satu senior mereka, sedang mengobrol dengan Jeongguk, dan mereka tertawa entah karena apa—mungkin karena lelucon yang dilontarkan Seokjin—kemudian Seokjin mengacak lembut surai kehitaman laki-laki yang lebih muda, diiringi senyuman Jeongguk, senyuman yang selalu menarik perhatian Taehyung selama 2 bulan terakhir, sebelum akhirnya Seokjin kembali ke tempatnya di depan Taehyung.

"Apakah menyenangkan?" gumam Taehyung tanpa sadar.

"Uhm, maaf?" Jeongguk menoleh, tersenyum bingung ke arah Taehyung.

"Apakah menyenangkan untuk selalu tersenyum di depan orang lain bahkan ketika kau sedang tidak ingin tersenyum? Entah mengapa, di mataku senyumanmu terlihat seperti isyarat agar orang lain menghentikan perbuatan mereka terhadapmu karena kau tidak menyukainya."

Dan sedikit banyak Taehyung menyesali pertanyaan yang terlontar dari kedua belah bibirnya ketika didapatinya Jeongguk menatapnya dengan kedua mata terbelalak.

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

.

Setelah insiden itu, Jeongguk mengabaikan Taehyung sampai seusai klub dan langsung berlari keluar kelas ketika bel pulang berbunyi. Hal itu membuat Taehyung berasumsi bahwa Jeongguk merasa tersinggung, dan Taehyung menebak mereka tidak akan pernah bicara lagi semenjak hari itu.

Namun, sepertinya Taehyung salah.

Karena seminggu kemudian, tepat ketika jadwal klub, Jeongguk mengajak Taehyung bicara. Bicara normal seperti yang dilakukan seseorang kepada temannya, dan tidak membahas kejadian hari itu sama sekali. Tolong dicatat bahwa Taehyung dan Jeongguk tidak pernah _mengobrol_ sebelumnya. Mereka hanya pernah melakukan percakapan singkat seperti menanyakan PR atau meminjam barang.

Tapi hari ini, Jeongguk mengajaknya mengobrol satu jam penuh selama klub berlangsung, membicarakan hal-hal _random_ , membuat Taehyung bertanya-tanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu, _Hyung_."

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Kupikir semua orang terlihat nyaman mendekatiku karena aku selalu tersenyum sehingga mereka mudah nyaman untuk berteman denganku. Kenapa kau menganggap senyumanku sebagai isyarat bagi orang-orang untuk menghentikan perbuatan mereka padaku?"

Sejujurnya, Taehyung tidak menyangka Jeongguk akan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Dia pikir Jeongguk berusaha mengajaknya bicara agar mereka sama-sama melupakan ucapan kurang ajar Taehyung waktu itu.

"Kau tidak tersenyum, Jeongguk-ah. Kau hanya menarik kedua sudut bibirmu ke atas agar orang-orang disekitarmu tidak segan padamu. Apakah aku salah?"

Jeongguk terperangah, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Salah ataupun tidak, kau hebat sekali, Hyung, bisa langsung menilai seseorang secepat itu."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Aku hanya suka memperhatikan gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitarku. Lagipula, kalau bukan karena sifatmu yang sangat _baik_ itu, aku juga tidak akan berani untuk mengatakannya langsung padamu padahal kita belum sedekat itu."

.

.

Bulan berikutnya, Taehyung dan Jeongguk seperti amplop dan prangko.

Bersama kelima orang lainnya yang duduk di deretan belakang—Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Jimin. Anak-anak klub sastra yang lain sudah mengetahui bahwa kursi di deretan paling belakang akan selalu ditempati mereka, sehingga tidak ada yang akan duduk di sana selama kegiatan ekstrakurikuler ini berlangsung.

Namun, seluruh dunia mengetahui tentang pepatah terkenal ini:

 _Apa yang terlihat, mungkin bukanlah yang terjadi._

Seperti misalnya Seokjin yang lebih senang menyendiri—atau mungkin keenam teman dekatnya yang lain menganaktirikan Seokjin karena hanya dia sendiri yang berada di tahun keempat; Yoongi dan perkataannya sering melukai orang lain; Hoseok yang haus akan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya; Namjoon yang sering bertingkah semena-mena terhadap orang lain; Jimin dan tingkah kekanakannya yang terkadang mengesalkan; Taehyung dan segala tingkah anehnya yang tidak bisa dimenegerti logika manusia pada umumnya.

Dan tentu saja, ada Jeongguk; Sang Matahari yang selalu bersinar di tengah-tengah komponen tata surya lainnya. Yang selalu bersinar bagi planet-planet lainnya, membuat planet-planet tersebut bergantung padanya dan tanpa sadar berputar mengelilinginya.

Sama seperti Jeongguk yang sama dekatnya dengan semua teman-temannnya, bahkan dengan semua makhluk di muka bumi ini. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang benar-benar disukainya atau dibencinya sekalipun, karena perlakuannya kepada semua orang lain benar-benar sama.

Karena itu, meskipun semua orang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung dan Jeongguk _sangat amat dekat,_ Taehyung ragu jika sebenarnya Jeongguk memang menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman dekat, mengingat perlakuannya yang sama kepada semua orang. Lagipula, Taehyung tidak benar-benar mengenal Jeongguk. Tidak ada yang benar-benar mengenal anak itu. Dia bisa menutupi dirinya dengan baik. Dia mungkin saja terlihat seperti kaca yang transparan, yang bisa dilihat isinya oleh semua orang, karena kedekatannya dengan siapa saja. Namun mungkin orang-orang itu tidak menyadari, bahwa di balik kaca itu, ada tembok tinggi yang menjulang, yang menghalangi siapapun untuk memnembus ke dalamnya.

Karena sekalipun Merkurius sangat dekat dengan Matahari, dia tidak boleh berbangga diri. Karena Matahari bersinar bagi semua komponen tata surya, dan dia menganggap semua planet itu sama, Tidak ada yang istimewa. Begitu pula dengan Merkurius dan dengan planet lainnya. Semuanya sama.

.

 _ **to be continued—**_

 **a/n:**

hai semuanyaaaa~

aku harap kalian suka chapter 1-nya hehe

(aku bener-bener ga tau harus ngomong apalagi)

terima kasih banget buat yang udah ngereview kemarin, aku sayang kalian!

terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, fav, dan follow (nanti review juga ya hehe)

kutunggu review kalian untuk chapter ini hehe

btw, ada yang nonton wings tour juga kah?

 **-hyerin**


	3. Chapter 2

"Kau tahu, Taehyung?" ucapan Yoongi siang itu membuat Taehyung mengangkat pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

" _Ne, hyung?"_ tanya Taehyung.

"Berhubung kau dan Jeongguk sangat dekat, apakah kau tahu Jeongguk membenciku atau tidak?"

"Kenapa _hyung_ bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu? Kupikir kalian cukup dekat," Taehyung kini memusatkan seluruh perhatiannya pada ucapan Yoongi. Ia dan Yoongi sebelumnya tidak terlalu dekat, namun mereka memang sering mengobrol. Yoongi menarik kursi di sebelah Taehyung kemudian duduk di sana.

"Awalnya kupikir kami dekat. Tapi kemudian aku mencoba untuk tidak membuka percakapan apapun dengannya seharian penuh. Dan dia tidak mengajakku bicara lebih dulu. Aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini akulah yang selalu membuka percakapan. Dan sekarang, dia sering menatapku dengan tatapan datar. Kupikir kau tahu sesuatu."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. "Sebenarnya aku dan Jeongguk juga tidak terlalu dekat. Bukankah dia dekat dengan semua orang?"

"Tapi kalian selalu berdua dalam tugas apapun. Kalian bahkan selalu duduk bersebelahan," bantah Yoongi.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, aku tidak akan sekelompok denganmu untuk tugas ini. Bukankah begitu, _hyung?_ "

Dan Yoongi terdiam setelahnya.

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini muncul merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

.

"Untuk tugas kali ini, aku ingin kalian menganalisis satu buku sastra dalam kelompok yang berisi 4 orang. Kebetulan jumlah kalian semua ada 32. Kalian bebas memilih kelompoknya. Dan aku minta analisislah kisah yang tidak umum agar bisa menambah pengetahuan teman-teman kalian nanti saat kalian presentasi," ucap Song- _seonsaengnim_ sebelum beliau keluar kelas.

Kelas langsung ricuh. Jarang sekali mereka bisa bebas memilih kelompok dalam pengerjaan tugas seperti ini. Tentu ini kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan. Taehyung memandang seisi kelasnya dalam diam, kemudian tatapannya terhenti pada Jeongguk yang sedang mengobrol dengan Namjoon. Hanya beberapa detik, kemudian dia kembali membaca bukunya.

"Semuanya, aku minta perhatian kalian sebentar," Seungcheol, sang ketua klub, menepuk tangannya 3 kali, kemudian kelaspun hening.

"Kalian ingin diadakan pengambilan undian atau menentukan sendiri anggota kelompoknya?" tanyanya.

Kelaspun kembali ricuh. Tentu mereka semua ingin memilih sendiri anggota kelompoknya, tapi mungkin hal itu akan terasa tidak adil bagi satu-dua orang.

"Sepertinya," Seungcheol mulai angkat bicara, dan kelas kembali hening. "Akan lebih baik jika kita memilih sendiri. Disetujui?"

"Disetujui," seisi kelas menjawab serempak, kemudian semua orang langsung berlari kesana-kemari untuk mencari teman kelompok. Mungkin tidak semua, karena Taehyung masih tetap membaca bukunya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Taehyung mengangkat pandangannya dan melirik Jeongguk. Laki-laki bergigi kelinci itu tengah mengobrol dengan Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Seokjin. Dapat ditebak, keempat orang itu sudah berada dalam satu grup, dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis.

" _Hyung,_ kau tidak cari kelompok?" panggil seseorang di depan Taehyung—Kwon Soonyoung, adik kelas yang berusia satu tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menggeleng. "Nanti saja."

"Kalau tidak mencari sekarang, nanti kau tidak bisa memilih, lho," Soonyoung mengingatkan sebelum kembali asyik dengan ponselnya dan Taehyung tersenyum tipis sebelum kembali fokus pada bukunya.

"Oi, Taehyung!" suara melengking seseorang terdengar dari arah depan, membuat Taehyung kembali mengangkat pandangan dari bukunya.

"Soonyoung bilang kau belum dapat kelompok? Kenapa dari tadi tidak bilang? Aku, Yoongi, dan Jeonghan masih butuh 1 orang lagi. Kau mau bergabung tidak?" tanya Jimin, masih dengan suara nyaringnya dari depan kelas yang berjarak sekitar 3 meter dari tempat Taehyung duduk.

"Tentu saja," jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum tipis, berusaha mengabaikan pandangan yang dilayangkan Jeongguk padanya.

.

.

"Kupikir kau akan bersama adik kelas favorit semua orang itu," bisik Jeonghan pada Taehyung. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk sesuai kelompok masing-masing agar bisa berdiskusi lebih lanjut mengenai tugas mereka.

Taehyung terkekeh. "Kupikir kau tahu bahwa sebagai adik kelas favorit semua orang, dia akan diperebutkan. Tentu saja aku tidak mungkin bersama dengannya."

"Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?" Jeonghan menaikkan sebelah alisnya; skeptis.

"Aku memang menganggapnya seperti itu, tapi mana kutahu apa yang dipikirkannya tentangku? Mungkin aku memang tidak dekat dengan siapapun," Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Apa yang kaurasakan tentang pernyataanmu itu?"

"Maksudmu?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jeonghan tepat di matanya.

"Coba temukan satu kata yang mendeskripsikan dan yang sesuai dengan apa yang kaurasakan," pinta Jeonghan.

"Uh, rasanya seperti… kecewa? Ah, tapi kupikir aku tidak pantas berpikir seperti itu, karena aku memang tidak punya hak untuk berharap padanya, bukan?"

.

.

Taehyung tidak tahu sejak kapan Jeongguk duduk sebangku dengan Hoseok dan kini dirinya sebangku dengan Jeonghan. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja, dan kini Taehyung merasa canggung jika berada di sekitar Jeongguk semenjak insiden pembagian kelompok itu, apalagi jika ada Jeonghan di sekitarnya. Pernah satu kali Yoongi dan Hoseok mengajak Jeongguk bercanda, karena itu Taehyung ikut, namun Taehyung malah mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari Jeongguk dan diabaikan Jungkook selama kelas berlangsung.

Karena itu Taehyung lebih sering bersama dengan Jeonghan dan Soonyoung ketimbang teman-teman lamanya. Taehyung bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara dengan mereka kecuali dengan Yoongi, entah mereka sadar atau tidak.

Tapi hari itu, entah mengapa Jeongguk mengajak Taehyung bicara. Hanya hal-hal ringan seperti biasa, namun cukup untuk membuat Taehyung uring-uringan. Apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook sebenarnya? Setelah ia bersikap sinis dan mengabaikan Taehyung, sekarang ia mengajak Taehyung mengobrol seolah hubungan mereka sebelumnya baik-baik saja.

"Taehyung- _ah_ ," Jeonghan tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Taehyung sambil membawa sebuah buku tebal, tidak sadar bahwa ia baru saja merusak atmosfer di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hampir saja membaik. Taehyung melirik ke arah Jungkook, berniat untuk memberi sinyal bahwa ia akan menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Jeonghan sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraanya dengan pemuda itu, namun Taehyung malah terperangah melihat tatapan yang ditujukan Jungkook kepada Jeonghan.

Tatapan itu—kalau Taehyung boleh menjadi percaya diri—penuh kecemburuan.

.

.

"Dia memang cemburu, Tae," Taehyung sedang membaca Mata Hari ketika Jeonghan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, membuat pemuda itu mengangkat pandangan.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kupikir kau juga menganggap ini adalah hal yang janggal, mengingat kau menyuruhku untuk memperhatikan tatapan yang ditunjukkan Jeongguk kepadaku. Menurutmu, mengapa seorang Jeon Jeongguk menatapku tepat di mata dengan tatapan penuh emosi yang berkecamuk setiap dia melihatku bersamamu? Kami bahkan hampir tidak pernah bicara."

"Untuk apa dia cemburu? Kami bahkan tidak berpacaran," kilah Taehyung.

"Astaga, Tae," Jeonghan menghela nafas. "Kecemburuan selalu ada dalam setiap hubungan, hubungan apapun itu. Lagipula, tidakkah kau pernah berpikir, bahwa yang membedakan teman dan pacar hanya satu? Bahwa pacar mungkin berakhir di pelaminan sementara tidak dengan teman."

Taehyung tertegun sejenak, kemudian ia menggumam membenarkan sebelum akhirnya dia kembali pada bukunya, berusaha mengabaikan asumsi Jeonghan yang berhasil menimbulkan secercah harapan dalam dirinya.

"Oh, ya, Tae," panggilan Jeonghan membuat Taehyung kembali menoleh.

"Apa Jeongguk adalah orang yang paling kau percayai?"

"Untuk saat ini, ya," Taehyung mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan aneh Jeonghan.

"Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia tidak menganggapmu demikian? Bagaimana kalau ternyata di matanya kau sama saja seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang tidak ada istimewanya?" tanya Jeonghan lagi.

Hati Taehyung serasa mencelos, namun ia tersenyum miris sebelum menjawab. "Itu memang risiko yang harus kutanggung jika aku mempercayakan hidupku pada Matahari, bukan begitu?"

.

.

 _ **to be continued—**_

 **a/n:**

hai lagi

oke aku bingung mau ngomong apa

ini puncak kegalauannya

setelah ini sudah lega hehe

terima kasih buat yang sudah read, review, fav, dan follow!

review untuk chapter ini ditunggu ya hehe

 **-Hyerin**


	4. Chapter 3

"Masih belum bicara dengan Jeongguk?"

Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah ketika melihat Jeonghan dengan santainya duduk di sebelahnya, di tempat yang biasanya ditempati Jeongguk.

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa tatapan sinisnya, Jeonghan. Ia bahkan tidak pernah menatap orang lain seperti itu. Apakah aku separah itu sampai-sampai aku menjadi yang pertama? Lagipula aku bahkan di posisi korban. Harusnya aku yang memberikan tatapan itu untuknya."

"Kupikir seharusnya kau berbangga hati karena menjadi yang pertama," Jeonghan mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri yang bilang selama ini dia seperti bertopeng, bukan? Kalau begitu, bukankah itu artinya dia berani membuka topengnya di hadapanmu dengan menunjukkan apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya saat itu?"

Taehyung tertegun sejenak. Sebenarnya ucapan Jeonghan sangat masuk akal. Ah, tapi bukankah semesta tidak mengizinkan Taehyung untuk berharap?

"Aku tidak akan berharap. Dia punya banyak orang lain di luar sana, Jeonghan. Aku mungkin hanya satu dari sekian banyak orang yang kebetulan pernah dekat dengannya," Taehyung tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, itu hanya _mindset,_ " Jeonghan mengibaskan tangannya, menolak untuk menyetujui ucapan Taehyung. "Realistis itu perlu, memperhitungkan probabilitas itu perlu, tapi percaya dan pengharapan juga perlu."

"Bagaimana kalau aku percaya dan berharap pada orang yang salah?" tanya Taehyung skeptis.

"Astaga, Taehyung. Kalian hanya saling meragukan, itu saja. Dia ragu untuk percaya seutuhnya padamu karena seperti yang kau bilang, dia Matahari. Dia tentu sudah terlalu sering dikelilingi banyak orang yang penuh kepalsuan. Sementara kau meragukannya karena di matamu dia tidak pernah bisa kau raih. Kau takut kau akan jatuh jika kau menggantungkan harapanmu padanya," ujar Jeonghan.

"Lagipula," Jeonghan melanjutkan. "Kalau seandainya dia sampai meninggalkanmu sekalipun, kau pasti membekas di hatinya. Jika dia mengatakan tidak, itu artinya dia sedang menyangkal perasaannya, karena tidak mungkin seseorang menjejak dan tidak meninggalkan bekas apapun."

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini muncul merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

.

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jeongguk entah bagaimana membaik dengan sendirinya. Taehyung sudah berhenti mendiamkan semua orang dan Jeongguk sudah tidak bersikap sinis. Mungkin dia hanya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik kemarin.

Namun, ya, Jeongguk masih bersikap _aneh_ terhadap Jeonghan.

Dan Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa Jeonghan sendiri juga tidak berusaha untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan itu.

Setiap ada Jeongguk, Jeonghan sengaja langsung mengajak Taehyung bicara dan membuat Taehyung terpaksa harus _mengabaikan_ Jeongguk. Dan ya, tentu saja Jeongguk akan langsung pergi—yah, lagipula, akan lebih canggung jika ia tetap berada di sana.

Tapi hari ini, Jeongguk tetap berada di sana ketika Jeonghan muncul dan langsung mengalihkan seluruh atensi Taehyung. Ia tetap berada di sana, mengamati detail-detail interaksi yang terjadi antara dua insan di hadapannya, sampai Taehyung dan Jeonghan akhirnya menyadari bahwa Jeongguk masih berdiri dengan canggung menatap mereka berdua.

"Astaga, maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat, ya," Jeonghan tertawa canggung.

"Santai saja, aku tidak keberatan," Jeongguk ikut tertawa kecil.

"Uhm, sepertinya kalian tidak pernah berkenalan secara resmi, ya. Jadi, Jeongguk, ini Jeonghan. Kami satu angkatan dan kami sama-sama bergabung dengan klub sastra sejak tahun lalu. Jeonghan, ini Jeongguk, kau tentu tahu, dia murid akselerasi yang tersohor itu," Taehyung memperkenalkan, kemudian kedua laki-laki itu bersalaman diikuti obrolan ringan.

Obrolan itu bertahan selama beberapa saat sebelum Jeongguk dipanggil oleh Hoseok untuk berdiskusi tentang tugas kelompok mereka. Kemudian, tepat setelah Jeongguk pergi, Jeonghan menatap Taehyung penuh arti sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" Taehyung mengerutkan kening melihat tatapan Jeonghan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bertanya-tanya, kalau kau disuruh memilih aku atau Jeongguk, siapa yang akan kau pilih? Kita sudah dekat selama satu tahun lebih, namun kau dan anak itu bisa langsung begitu dekat meskipun kalian baru kenal kurang dari setengah tahun," Jeonghan mengangkat bahu.

Taehyung mengerang. "Astaga, jangan buat aku memilih."

"Santai saja, astaga," Jeonghan tertawa. "Kau tahu, kan, aku ini terbuka atas segala jenis kejujuran. Kalau kau bilang kau lebih memilih Jeongguk sekalipun aku tidak masalah."

"Aku tidak ingin memilih salah satu dari kalian bukan karena aku takut akan pendapat kalian," gumam Taehyung. "Tapi karena aku tahu kalian tidak akan memilihku jika kalian dihadapkan pada pilihan seperti itu, dan aku sudah lelah menjadi yang nomor dua."

.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jeongguk dan Jeonghan selalu mengobrol setiap kali mereka bertemu. Obrolan yang canggung, jika harus diakui. Namun, lebih baik begitu daripada saling mengabaikan, bukan?

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jeongguk benar-benar membaik sejak saat itu, dan tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Taehyung akan menceritakan apa yang dia rasakan akhir-akhir ini tentang Jeongguk pada yang bersangkutan. Tapi itu cerita lain lagi.

Sebaliknya, hubungan Taehyung dan Jeonghan merenggang. Jeonghan kembali menempel pada Seungcheol seperti dulu, bahkan tempat duduk mereka kembali seperti semula; Taehyung dengan Jeongguk dan Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol. Mereka tidak bertengkar, sungguh. Hanya saja, intensitas percakapan mereka menurun drastis semenjak hari itu, dan Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti alasannya. Taehyung malah lebih sering mengobrol dengan Soonyoung ketimbang Jeonghan akhir-akhir ini. Beberapa kali Taehyung dan Jeongguk berpapasan dengan Jeonghan jika mereka sedang akan ke kantin, dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum penuh arti kepada Taehyung, seolah ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada Taehyung karena berhasil mengembalikan hubungannya dengan Jeongguk seperti sedia kala.

Sejujurnya Taehyung merindukan kedekatannya dengan Jeonghan. Tapi apa daya, memang dari awal mereka tidak sedekat itu; Jeongguk-lah yang membuat mereka menjadi dekat. Mereka hanya secara tidak sengaja pernah mengenal sejak tahun sebelumnya.

Pernah suatu kali Jeongguk bertanya tentang hubungan Taehyung dan Jeonghan yang terlihat mendingin.

"Kau dan Jeonghan bertengkar?" tanya Jeongguk dengan ragu, membuat Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyimpulkan begitu?"

Jeongguk mengangkat bahu. "Kalian terlihat jarang bicara sekarang setelah, _well_ , dekat denganku."

"Wah, menurutmu kita sudah sedekat itu, ya?"

"Eh, memangnya _hyung_ tidak berpikir demikian?" tanya Jeongguk dengan gugup.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. "Menurutku kita memang dekat."

"Tapi kalian menjadi seperti ini bukan karena aku menghalangi hubungan kalian, kan?"

"Astaga, tidak," Taehyung terkekeh. "Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Dan Taehyung berharap topik itu tidak akan pernah dibahas lagi, karena ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab pertanyaan Jeongguk.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa tanpa masalah yang berarti bagi Taehyung. Beberapa kali anggota klub sastra mendapat tugas yang harus dikerjakan secara berpasangan dan tentu saja Taehyung akan bersama Jeongguk. Hubungan mereka entah bagaimana bahkan lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

"Apa kalian tidak bosan selalu berdua?" tanya Yoongi jengah ketika ia duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kami memang dekat, _hyung_. Kupikir normal jika kita selalu bersama orang yang dekat dengan kita."

"Astaga, tapi tidak harus selalu berdua, kan?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau nanti _hyung_ punya sahabat yang benar-benar dekat, _hyung_ akan mengerti."

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu seberapa dalam kata-kata itu menohok Yoongi.

.

 _ **to be continued—**_


	5. Chapter 4

"Apa sebaiknya aku mundur saja?"

Jeonghan sontak menoleh saat mendengar gumaman Taehyung. Saat ini perpustakaan sedang sepi, karena hampir semua anak klub sastra berada di lantai 2, sementara hanya ada dirinya dan Taehyung di lantai 1.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa seperti penghalang," Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

"Maksudnya?" Jeonghan menutup bukunya dan benar-benar menaruh seluruh atensinya pada ucapan Taehyung.

"Sepertinya semua orang tidak senang dengan kedekatanku dan Jeongguk akhir-akhir ini. Entah sudah berapa kali Yoongi- _hyung_ , Hoseok- _hyung_ , bahkan Seokjin- _hyung_ menyindirku, bahkan sering memotong ucapanku jika aku sedang bicara dengan Jeongguk. Aku merasa tidak enak kalau sampai Jeongguk ikut dijauhi mereka karena aku."

"Bagaimana kalau Jeongguk sendiri lebih memilihmu?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Bukankah kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang benar-benar dirasakannya? Dia lebih memikirkan apa yang akan orang lain rasakan atas tindakannya ketimbang memikirkan apa yang akan dia rasakan atas tindakan orang lain."

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini muncul merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Ia tahu bahwa Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Seokjin mulai sering tidak mengacuhkannya. Taehyung tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadarinya. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak terlalu peduli jika mereka mengabaikannya. _Toh,_ dengan begitu ia tahu mana teman yang tulus berteman dengannya dan mana yang tidak.

Permasalahannya adalah mereka mulai tidak mengacuhkan Jeongguk juga, dan Taehyung tidak ingin menjadi penyebab retaknya hubungan Jeongguk dengan teman-temannya.

"Tae- _hyung,_ " panggilan Jeongguk membuyarkan semua pikiran Taehyung.

"Ya?"

"Ayo temani aku ke kantin."

Dan Taehyung bersumpah dia bisa mendengar cibiran yang diucapkan Yoongi dan tatapan tidak menyenangkan dari Hoseok dan Seokjin.

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi tidak punya teman, Taehyung bisa menyadari itu. Dia memang tidak pernah terlihat sendirian seperti Taehyung, tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya Taehyung tahu bahwa laki-laki itu tidak pernah menganggap ada orang yang benar-benar tulus berteman dengannya. Taehyung tidak merasa kasihan pada Yoongi, tentu tidak. Yoongi sendiri yang menjadikan dirinya seperti itu. Dia punya Jimin yang tulus berteman dengannya, tapi dia langsung mencibir dan menjauhi Jimin ketika Jimin mulai terlihat dengan Seokjin. Dan sekarang dia tidak suka Taehyung _terlalu_ dekat dengan Jeongguk karena baginya pertemanan seperti itu terlihat sangat _posesif._

Lalu, ada Hoseok yang sangat haus perhatian dari semua orang di sekitarnya, dan tidak perlu menjadi terlalu cermat untuk bisa menyadarinya. Ia sering mencurahkan isi hatinya dan permasalah-permasalahannya kepada keenam temannya, tapi tidak sekalipun mendengarkan ketika teman-temannya yang sedang bercerita. Mengingat Jeongguk adalah pendengar pasif, tentu saja Hoseok sangat senang berteman dengannya. Ia bisa bercerita dan Jeongguk akan mendengarkan, sementara Hoseok tidak perlu mendengarkan Jeongguk karena dia memang tidak pernah balik bercerita.

Selain itu, ada Seokjin yang sangat tertutup dan tidak mudah untuk berteman. Ketika pertama kali Jeongguk menyapanya dan tidak canggung sama sekali untuk bicara dengannya, ia langsung ingin menjadi sahabat terdekat Jeongguk. Baginya, Jeongguk benar-benar seperti malaikat yang membantunya di tengah kesulitannya bergaul.

Mengingat latar belakang mereka bertiga, Taehyung sama sekali tidak heran jika dirinya dijadikan bahan cibiran. Tapi bukankah terlalu kejam bagi dirinya dan Jeongguk jika Jeongguk bahkan tidak menunjukkan bahwa dirinya keberatan berdekatan dengan Taehyung?

Hanya Jimin dan Namjoon yang tidak terlihat risih dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka pengertian? Ah, tidak juga. Memang pada dasarnya Taehyung tidak terlalu dekat dengan mereka berdua, yang tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di sekitar kedua orang itu selama hal itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan mereka. Pertemanan macam apa ini?

 **.**

 **.**

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini _hyung_ menjadi lebih pendiam," gumam Jeongguk suatu hari, membuat Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. "Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau ingin."

Taehyung menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Jika ini Jeonghan, Taehyung tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk langsung bercerita. Tapi ini Jeongguk. Bukan, bukan karena Taehyung lebih percaya kepada Jeonghan ketimbang Jeongguk, tapi karena Jeonghan sangat rasional sementara Jeongguk sangat memperhatikan perasaan orang lain.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa akhir-akhir ini Yoongi- _hyung,_ Hoseok- _hyung,_ dan Seokjin- _hyung_ seolah menjauhi kita," Taehyung mengangkat bahu.

Jeongguk tersenyum tipis. "Mereka memang begitu, biarkan saja."

"Jika ini hanya tentangku, aku tentu tidak akan peduli. Tapi mereka juga melampiaskannya padamu," Taehyung menghela nafas. "Apakah dekat denganku memang seburuk itu?"

Jeongguk tersenyum menenangkan. "Jika kau dekat denganku, bukankah kau hanya perlu peduli pada pendapatku? Jika aku tidak pernah mengungkapkan ungkapan keberatanku, bukankah tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan? Jangan pikirkan pendapat mereka, _hyung._ Mereka tidak tahu apa yang _aku_ rasakan dan inginkan."

Kata-kata Jeongguk menghangatkan hati Taehyung begitu saja. Taehyung memang masih ragu, tapi setidaknya ia tahu ia bisa mencoba untuk percaya, dan ia tersenyum.

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung sedang menenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam alur roman yang sedang dibacanya di perpustakaan ketika Jeonghan tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya. Refleks, ia mengangkat pandangan dan menutup bukunya setelah memastikan ia sudah menyelipkan pembatas ke halaman terakhir yang sedang dibacanya.

"Hey," Jeonghan tersenyum manis, sementara Taehyung masih terdiam sambil tetap menatap Jeonghan. Sudah satu bulan berlalu semenjak terakhir kali berbicara Jeonghan bicara dengannya, dan kini dia duduk di sebelahnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kulihat kau sudah kembali dekat dengan Jeongguk," ujarnya.

"Dan kulihat kau juga sudah kembali dekat dengan Seungcheol," tandas Taehyung, tapi Jeonghan justru tergelak—penuh kepalsuan.

"Ah, itu. Aku tidak enak jika harus mengganggu interaksimu dengan Jeongguk. Kalian terlihat sangat _akrab,_ " ada sesuatu dalam nada bicara Jeonghan ketika menyebutkan kata "akrab" yang tidak Taehyung sukai, tapi ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

" _Yeah,_ dan kau selalu sibuk bersama Seungcheol, atau bersama Jisoo? Kupikir kita sama saja dan kau tidak berhak menyalahkanku atas semua ini."

"Oh, astaga," Jeonghan terkekeh, dan Taehyung bisa merasakan bahwa tawa itu dibuat-buat. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyalahkanmu, sungguh. Aku hanya _senang_ melihat kalian berdua akhirnya bisa kembali akrab."

Mata Taehyung menyipit curiga. Nada bicara Jeonghan benar-benar mengganggunya, dan ia tidak yakin kenapa. Seperti sedang menyindir. Kini ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana dulu ia bisa begitu percaya kepada orang bermuka dua seperti ini.

Jeonghan melirik ke belakang Taehyung lalu ia mendesah panjang. "Kupikir kita bisa mengobrol lebih lama, tapi sepertinya kita butuh waktu lain. Aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong,_ " ia melambaikan sambil tersenyum ceria—palsu.

Taehyung menoleh ke belakangnya, ke arah yang tadi ditatap si pemuda berambut panjang, dan ia mendapati Soonyoung sedang berjalan menghampirinya, dengan tatapan terus terarah ke punggung Jeonghan.

"Aku tidak suka dengannya," gumamnya. "Ia begitu _palsu_ , begitu munafik. Ia berteman dengan orang-orang yang menguntungkannya. Ia dekat dengan Seungcheol, lalu tiba-tiba denganmu, dan sekarang ia mulai terlihat dekat dengan Jisoo. Ia hanya memanfaatkan orang-orang di dekatnya."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dulu kalian bisa begitu dekat tapi jika kau ingin mendengarkan saranku, jauhi dia. Aku berada di banyak kelas yang sama dengannya, dan aku cukup tahu perangainya. Percayalah padaku," Soonyoung duduk di tempat yang tadi diduduki Jeonghan dan mulai membaca buku yang diambilnya di salah satu rak tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **to be continued—**_

 **a/n:**

Astaga maaf karena aku baru bisa post hari ini T_T

Salahkan post-concert syndrome yang terus menghantuiku

Dan aku malah sibuk di twitter untuk vote Bangtan he he he

Anyway, thank you untuk yang sudah review di chapter lalu! Aku benar-benar senang kalian memberikan tanggapan.

Thank you juga untuk yang membaca, mem-follow, dan mem-favorite cerita ini!

Kutunggu review kalian untuk chapter ini ya hehe

 **-hyerin**


	6. Chapter 5

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata begitu?" Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, menatap Soonyoung dengan heran. "Bukankah kau tidak dekat dengannya?"

Lawan bicaranya sama sekali tidak melepaskan pandangan dari bukunya, namun indera pendengarannya mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah bagiku untuk mengamati jika aku tidak dekat dengannya?"

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan mengapa kau memberitahukan hasil pengamatanmu tentang Jeonghan kepadaku?"

Kali ini, Soonyoung mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya dan menatap Taehyung. "Karena aku juga mengamatimu, dan aku tahu kau orang yang baik. Dan semua orang baik tidak layak memiliki parasit seperti Jeonghan dalam hidupnya."

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini muncul merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

.

Taehyung menghela nafas. Hari ini mereka mendapat tugas lagi dari klub sastra yang dikerjakan berdua-dua. Kabar buruknya adalah pasangan untuk tugas ini dipilihkan. Tidak begitu buruk sebenarnya bagi Taehyung, karena ia bersama Jihoon, mahasiswa jurusan seni yang berada satu tingkat di bawahnya. Permasalahan terbesarnya adalah karena Jeongguk bersama Jeonghan.

Taehyung tahu Jeongguk sangat tidak nyaman berdekatan dengan Jeonghan. Namun, ketika Taehyung hampir meminta kepada guru mereka untuk menukar pasangan mereka, Jeongguk menahannya sambil terkekeh.

"Astaga, _hyung_ , aku bisa dikira anak manja hanya karena ini. Mungkin aku hanya perlu beradaptasi," Jeongguk berusaha menenangkan, dan tentu saja itu tidak membantu. Taehyung _tahu_ Jeonghan akan melakukan segala cara untuk mewujudkan keinginannya, dan mengingat kesinisan Jeonghan pada hubungan Jeongguk dan Taehyung membuat Taehyung yakin Jeonghan akan membuat Jeongguk tidak akan merasa nyaman.

"Berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam, _hyung._ Kau mengerutkan dahimu terlalu dalam," gumaman Jeongguk membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung dan pemuda itu menghela nafas. "Kau benar-benar perlu menyelesaikan ini dengannya, _hyung._ Temui dia, dan bicarakan ini dengan baik-baik."

.

.

"Apa ada buku yang kau rekomendasikan, _hyung_?" tanya Jihoon, membuat Taehyung berpikir sejenak. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas analisis mereka. Mereka memiliki waktu satu bulan sampai tugas itu dikumpul, dan kebetulan di hari Jumat mereka memiliki waktu kosong di saat yang bersamaan untuk mengerjakannya.

"Bagaimana kalau Oliver Twist? Atau kau lebih suka Ivanhoe?" tanya Taehyung, menunjukkan sampul belakang kedua buku di tangannya yang berisi sinopsis.

"Oliver Twist terlihat lebih mudah," gumam Jihoon sambil meraih buku di tangan kiri Taehyung lalu mulai membaca bagian pertamanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya mendadak Jeonghan menjauh darimu, ya?" tanya Jihoon tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya, membuat Taehyung menatapnya penasaran.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu?" bukannya Taehyung kejam, tapi Jihoon memang selalu menyendiri dan tidak pernah terlihat peduli dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

"Ada saatnya aku pernah peduli," balas Jihoon. "Jadi, apa aku benar?"

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat sendiri," Taehyung mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa mendadak kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengklarifikasi," Jihoon tersenyum tipis. "Aku yakin kau ingin bicara dengannya dan menyelesaikan masalah kalian. Tapi kalau aku boleh menyarankan, jangan sampai ketika kau berbaikan dengan Jeonghan, kau malah meninggalkan Jeongguk."

"Kenapa kau memberitahu ini kepadaku?"

"Akan kuberitahu kau satu rahasia yang tidak mungkin kau dengar dari mulut orang lain selain aku," Jihoon menatap Taehyung serius, membuat Taehyung merasa bahwa apapun yang akan dikatakannya adalah sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Soonyoung adalah sahabat terbaikku sebelum Jeonghan datang dan membuatku memilihnya.," Jihoon tersenyum miris. "Dan kau lihat aku sekarang. Cukup aku yang menyesal sedalam ini, jangan sampai kau juga. Jeonghan adalah burung liar yang selalu terbang bebas. Ia tidak akan pernah menetap di sangkar mana pun untuk waktu yang lama."

.

.

Ucapan Jihoon terngiang-ngiang di benak Taehyung sampai saat ini. Jam pulang sudah lewat sedari tadi, namun Taehyung masih duduk tenang di perpustakaan, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon? Sulit dipercaya. Namun semuanya menjadi masuk akal mengingat Soonyoung memperingatinya tentang Jeonghan.

"Hey," Taehyung menoleh begitu merasakan tepukan di pundaknya. Benar-benar panjang umur. Baru saja ia memikirkan Jeonghan, orang itu sudah muncul di hadapannya. "Akhirnya aku bisa bicara berdua saja denganmu. Sulit, ya, menemukanmu saat kau tidak sedang bersama Jeongguk."

Apakah Jeonghan memang sedang menguji kesabarannya? Bahkan orang bodoh pun bisa menyadari nada sindiran yang diselipkannya.

"Sejujurnya aku bingung denganmu," Taehyung menghela nafas. "Kau bertingkah seolah-olah Jeongguk adalah antagonisnya di sini. Padahal kita semua tahu kau akhir-akhir ini selalu bersama Seungcheol. Atau Jisoo? Yah, kedua orang itu intinya."

Jeonghan menatap Taehyung lalu tersenyum tipis. "Bukankah Jeon Jeongguk memang begitu beruntung?"

Taehyung mengerutkan kening, namun tidak memberikan komentar apapun.

"Dia tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk menemukanmu yang tulus padanya, sementara aku butuh bertahun-tahun untuk menemukanmu yang bisa melengkapi semua kekuranganku. Dan pada akhirnya kau juga lebih memilih dia," Jeonghan mengangkat bahu.

Taehyung menyipitkan matanya. _Hell,_ jangan dikira dia akan tersentuh. Dia tahu Jeonghan sedang menyindir dirinya.

"Berhenti menyalahkan semua orang seolah kau adalah korban, Jeonghan- _ah_ ," ujar Taehyung. "Kau yang meninggalkan teman-temanmu—Seungcheol, Jihoon, dan mungkin masih ada yang lain yang tidak kuketahui. Kau juga yang mendadak menjauhiku. Bukankah kau perlu bercermin terlebih dahulu sebelum kau menyalahkan orang lain?"

Jeonghan terhenyak. Sejujurnya dia tidak menyangka akan menerima balasan seperti ini dari Taehyung. Dia pikir Taehyung akan bersikap _lunak._

"Sekarang kulihat kau sedang dekat dengan Jisoo. Jangan perlakukan dia sebagaimana kau memperlakukan teman-temanmu sebelumnya."

Dengan kalimat itu, Taehyung keluar dari perpustakaan.

.

.

"Kau sudah berbaikan dengan Jeonghan- _hyung_?" bisik Jeongguk. Saat ini para anggota klub sastra sedang menunggu giliran untuk mempresentasikan tugas analisis mereka dan Jeongguk terperangah ketika melihat Taehyung melafalkan _'good luck'_ tanpa suara ke Jeonghan yang sedang bersiap untuk presentasi. Dan Jeongguk lebih terkejut lagi ketika pemuda berambut panjang itu membalasnya dengan ucapan terima kasih tanpa suara.

Taehyung menoleh dan terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Yah, begitulah. Tidak bisa dibilang berbaikan juga sebenarnya, tapi anggap saja seperti itu."

Dan Jeongguk tersenyum lega setelahnya.

.

.

Taehyung dan Soonyoung masih tertawa bahkan setelah pertemuan klub berakhir. Saat sedang mempresentasikan hasil analisis mereka tadi, ada salah satu anggota klub yang secara tidak sengaja menyatakan perasaannya kepada seseorang yang disukainya di kelas itu. Kelihatannya ia begitu mendalami presentasinya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa ia sudah mengungkapkan perasaannya—yang pada akhirnya ditolak. Sayangnya Song- _seonsaengnim_ tidak terlihat senang dengan drama mendadak itu dan ia memberi anak itu hukuman untuk memandangi foto orang yang disukainya itu sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Astaga, aku jadi tidak enak padanya karena tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, tapi itu benar-benar lucu," Soonyoung masih terbahak sampai matanya menyipit, tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menghampiri dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Ah, _hyung,_ terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya selama persiapan," begitu Soonyoung sadar yang menghampiri mereka adalah Jihoon, wajahnya langsung kembali datar dan tatapannya menjadi sinis.

"Aku juga berterima kasih karena kau benar-benar kooperatif, padahal kita hampir tidak pernah bicara sebelum ini," Taehyung tersenyum. "Omong-omong, sepertinya kau punya hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan Soonyoung, benar? Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu," Taehyung melambaikan tangannya, namun tangan Soonyoung mencengkram lengannya.

"Apa-apaan—"

"Selesaikan sekarang, oke?" Taehyung berbisik, memotong ucapan Soonyoung, lalu melepas cengkraman Soonyoung dan keluar dari kelas.

Setidaknya ia tahu, masalah Soonyoung dan Jihoon pasti akan terselesaikan setelah ini.

.

.

Taehyung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok lalu memejamkan mata, memutar kembali ingatannya tentang segala hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

" _Hyung_ ," tepukan lembut di pundaknya membuatnya membuka mata dan menoleh. Si pelaku, Jeongguk, tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan _hyung-_ nya, lalu ikut duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa setelah semua itu?"

Pertanyaan Jeongguk membuat Taehyung terdiam dan berpikir. Hidup Taehyung kembali berjalan seperti semula—kuliah, klub sastra, _hang out_ dengan teman-teman. Seokjin, Yoongi, dan Jimin juga terkadang masih mencibir jika Taehyung sedang bersama Jeongguk, meskipun sekarang tujuan mereka hanya merupakan candaan. Lagipula hidupnya tidak akan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sempurna begitu saja, bukan?

Tapi kini setidaknya dia punya seseorang yang benar-benar bisa dipercayainya.

Taehyung menatap Jeongguk sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hari-hari itu sudah mengajarkan Taehyung banyak hal, dan ia tidak pernah sedikitpun menyesali kejadian itu. Masih banyak hal yang tidak terungkap, dan Taehyung akan tetap membiarkannya menjadi rahasia. Beberapa hal memang lebih baik disimpan sampai waktu sendiri yang menguaknya.

Taehyung menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Masalah tentu akan datang silih berganti, namun untuk saat ini, setidaknya ia bisa merasakan hidupnya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

.

— **fine**

 **a/n:**

YAK MAAF KARENA AKU LENYAP SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA

Aku benar-benar sibuk, bahkan ini aku selesaikan di tengah UAS._.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-favorite, dan mem-follow cerita ini

Aku sayang kalian!

Setelah ini ada semacam "epilog" (pendek banget btw, jangan terlalu banyak berharap) dari sudut pandangnya Jungkook, semacam _flashback_ ke waktu mereka diem-dieman itu.

Oke, satu lagi, boleh minta pendapat dan saran di kolom review? *wink ala Park Jihoon*

 **-hyerin**


	7. Epilog

_Jeongguk menghela nafas. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Sejujurnya ia merasa bersalah sudah mendiamkan Taehyung seharian kemarin. Biar bagaimanapun, Taehyung adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat tulus berteman dengannya sejauh ini, dan Jeongguk benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menatap Taehyung sesinis_ itu, _apalagi mengabaikannya. Ia hanya… lelah?_

 _Sedari kecil, Jeongguk terbiasa tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia terbiasa memendam semuanya sendirian, karena tidak ada orang yang benar-benar mau mendengarkannya. Ia selalu menjadi pendengar, memberikan kenyamanan bagi semua orang yang menumpahkan keluh kesah mereka kepadanya, lupa bahwa dirinya juga butuh didengar dan butuh kenyamanan. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika semua orang sedang bersedih dan butuh penopang, sekalipun dirinya sedang ingin menangis saat itu._

 _Ia hidup di balik topeng yang begitu cantik, karena semua orang menyukai topengnya._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba semesta mengirimkan Taehyung kepadanya, yang dengan mudah bisa melihat topeng yang selama ini Jeongguk kenakan. Dengan mudah memperlihatkan Jeongguk dunia dari sisi yang lain, yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya._

 _Taehyung begitu bebas. Ia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya, tidak peduli apa pendapat orang. Ia berani menjadi yang pertama untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia berani menyuarakan pendapatnya, sekalipun ucapannya mungkin bertentangan dengan pemikiran orang-orang kebanyakan—yah, biasanya ia akan membuka pikiran orang lain. Ia tidak hanya melihat segala sesuatu dari satu sisi, sehingga ia terbuka dengan berbagai pendapat._

 _Bagi Jeongguk seorang Kim Taehyung begitu bersinar sampai-sampai Jeongguk merasa dirinya hampir dibutakan oleh cahayanya._

 _Dan melihat kedekatan Taehyung dengan Jeonghan, entah mengapa Jeongguk cemburu. Taehyung adalah orang pertama yang bisa memahami Jeongguk dengan mudah, dan ia tidak rela jika harus membiarkan Taehyung dengan Jeonghan. Ia tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Taehyung._

 _Tapi apa Taehyung mau bersama dengan dirinya?_

.

.

 **Sang Matahari**

 **Epilogue**

 **Author: wonhaevanevane**

 **Main casts: Taehyung x Jeongguk**

 **Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rate: T**

 **Note: Cerita ini muncul merupakan sebagian curahan hati, sebagian kisah nyata, sebagian pandangan, sebagian impian, dan sebagian imajinasi, yang muncul akibat percakapan saya dengan salah satu teman saya. Ingat, sebagian imajinasi. Jadi cerita ini tidak 100% terjadi.**

.

 _Yang bersinar itu kau,_ hyung _, bukan aku. Hari-hariku menjadi terang semenjak aku dipertemukan denganmu, karena kau membuka jendela pandangku tentang dunia dari sisi yang lain._

Jeon Jeongguk kepada Kim Taehyung

 _Mungkin sebenarnya kita sama-sama bersinar. Kita hanya tidak ingin berbangga diri dengan apa yang sudah kita miliki karena kita tidak ingin menjadi sombong. Namun jika aku memang bersinar, aku tidak keberatan menjadi_ Alpha Centauri B _jika kau adalah_ Alpha Centauri A _, karena kita akan saling mengorbit, menjadi terikat dan setia._

Kim Taehyung kepada Jeon Jeongguk

.

— **fine**

 **a/n:**

Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk yang sudah membaca, me-review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorit cerita ini, aku sayang kalian!

Untuk "Jeonghan", terima kasih karena kamu berperan begitu besar dalam kisah "Taehyung" dan "Jeongguk", sekalipun di kemudian hari kamu juga yang mengajarkan "Taehyung" seperti apa rasanya dikhianati.

Untuk "Jeongguk", kalau kamu membaca cerita ini dan kamu punya firasat bahwa kisah ini memang tentangmu (dan kalau kamu tahu siapa aku yang sesungguhnya), bolehkah kita sama-sama menutup mata? Biarkan aku tetap bertanya-tanya apakah kamu sudah mengetahui kebenarannya, dan akan kubiarkan kamu tetap bertanya-tanya tentang firasatmu.

Untuk kalian yang bingung konfliknya Jeonghan-Taehyung... anggep aja mereka berdua sama-sama baper jadi berantem hehe

Satu lagi, boleh aku minta pendapat dan saran lagi di kolom review?

 **-Hyerin**


End file.
